Life of the Superstars
by BigBang lover97
Summary: what do you get when you take 2 bands, a sing off, and pairings? answer: one heck of a story InuKag, MirSan, SessRin, and KogAya
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own inuyasha **

**Chp.1- The Waiting and the Challenge**

Bands: Soaring Skars- girls, Dasdam- boys

What they do in the band:

Kagome- main singer/electric guitar player

Sango- keyboard player/singer

Rin- second main singer/bass guitar player

Ayame- drummer/singer

InuYasha- main singer/electric guitar player

Miroku- keyboard player/singer

Sesshomaru- second main singer/bass guitar player

Koga- drummer/singer

NPOV: (with the girls)

The band "Soaring Skars" 4 hottest girls walked up to their recording company's door, they we cut off by these 4 rude guys who could care less about anyone else but themselves.

"So much for ladies first!" exclaimed Sango, in a disgusted tone. But she was totally ignored by the guys and that got her pissed. Fired up with sooo much rage she marched up to them with her hands in fists, ready to hit the closest guy she could get her hands on, which just happened to be a guy in blue jeans, a dark purple shirt, with his hair pulled back in a short ponytail. Only to be held back by Ayame and Kagome, while she was struggling to get free so she could smack the boys they tackled her to the ground. Only after many calming words from Rin, Sango finally calmed down and they all walked inside.

Once inside they saw the guys talking to the receptionist and decided to sit down and wait for them to be done. After about 2 minutes Kagome sighs and says "what's taking soo long?"

"I'm sure they'll be done soon Kagz" replied Rin. Another 3 more minutes pasted and still angry Sango says "If they don't hurry up soon I'm going to make them!"

"Sango calm down they shouldn't be too much longer." said a concerned Rin. After about another 5 minutes even Ayame had enough of waiting. She groaned and said "I'm bored!" "Aya you're always bored." Kagome pointed out. "She has a good point" agreed Sango. "You guys are so mean."Ayame said with a pout on her face.

Just then Sango, Ayame, and Kagome sighed as loud as they could, causing Rin to lose her patience. "OMG! WHAT IS TAKING SOO LONG; IT'S BEEN 10 MINUTES ALREDY! HURRY THE HECK UP!" screamed Rin causing the guys to turn around and the tallest to say "Are you taking to us?"

"No, I'm talking to the other 4 guys by the receptionist. You idiot!" Rin said sarcastically. Just then all of the girls burst out laughing at Rin's explosion.

(With guys)

"Hey Fluffy she just called you an idiot." said InuYasha laughing his butt off until Sesshomaru tripped him. "Sess are you really going to let them get away with calling you that?" asked Miroku.

"No, I say we challenge them to a sing off to see if there any good." Sesshomaru suggested. "Wait how do you know that they can sing?" questioned Koga.

"Ah dude, were in the country's top record company why else would they be here if they couldn't sing?" asked Miroku. "Oh right, I forgot." Koga said sheepishly.

"WOW! I'm with a bunch of idiots." Sesshomaru said shaking his head back and forth as they helped InuYasha off the floor and then started towards the girls.

(With both)

"Say girls how would you feel about a sing off, us against you, because I bet any day that we can beat you." InuYasha challenged.

"You're on!" shouted all the girls at the same time. "Where and when?" Kagome asked.

"A place called "Rock On" 8'oclock tonight. Be there or admit defeat." Koga said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh we will be there and while you're waiting, prepare to lose." said an excited Ayame.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know that if it's in italic & is underlined then it's my thoughts and if you have any ideas for the story just let me know because I will be more than happy to listen. Now back to the story! OH I almost forgot I have the songs that they will sing in this chapter listed below and i have who will sing it and where it should be played. I also advise you to listen to the songs when they come up in the story and then continue readiing. Happy Reading!_

the songs that I have selected that fit with this chapter are: Womanizer and Shake It 

the links are posted on my profile

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha,brittany spears- womanizer, or metro station- shake it **

**Chapter 2: The Sing Off- part 1 **

(With both) – Rock On-8:00pm

"I wonder where those girls are." InuYasha pondered as he looked around the club. "Probably bailed cause their too chicken and can't sing."Koga said with a smirk on his face.

"Who can't sing!"Ayame shouted. Just then the 4 guys turned around with their eyes falling out their skulls and their mouths agape, because of the site in front of them. The 4 most beautiful girls were standing not 5feet away from them and only when Kagome threatened, "If I were you I would close my mouth and stop staring before someone gets hurt. And by someone I mean you." did they shut their mouths and looked away.

"It's about time you girls showed up."InuYasha said in a rude manner. "Now, Now InuYasha, don't be so rude we should be glad that they decided to show up anyway."Miroku said while looking at the girls with the biggest smile on his face.

"You got that right! We should just leave if you're going to act like that to us." Sango said crossing her arms with a stern look on her face.

"Now don't be so hasty, we're here for a reason." Miroku replied in a calming manner. "Now can we do this thing or not cause I'm bored." Ayame said looking like she would die of boredom any minute now.

"Ok so the rules are…" Sesshomaru started to say but was cut off by Rin saying "Rules?" "Yes rules… ok so each group will sing 5 songs (4 singles and 1 group) you can have backup singers but each person has to sing a song by him/herself. Ok?"

"Ok, so who's going first because I really don't want too?" Kagome asked as she looked at everyone else. "I want too!" Miroku shouted as he raised his hand like an idiot while the others sweat dropped. Then all of them walked up to the stage. The girls were on right side and boys were on left,_(It would be like this if you're looking up at the stage from the audience.)_ each with mics, drums, ECT. Set up for each group.

(With DJ)

"Okay everyone so now we will be having a sing off between the bands "Dasdam and Soaring Skars" can we get hand for the 2 biggest bands in the country! The DJ shouted earning many shouts and screams from the audience. "Okay so up first we have Miroku from "Dasdam" singing his new song 'Shake It'." Just then Miroku walked up to the mic, winked at Sango, and then they started to play.

(Miroku:main singer; back up: rest of the boys; chorus: all boys)

Song starts to play: "Shake It"

Song ends:

Just then the audience went wild and all the boys had smirks on their faces and Sango said "So you think that was good huh, well I think it's time for you to get a grip on what you actually are." "Ok so I need a girp on who I am, and are you going to be the one to show me!"Miroku said with the biggest perverted grin on his face. "You better believe it."Sango replied."Oh and while your at it wipe the grin off your face you hentai."

Song starts to play: 'Womanizer'

(Sango: Main singer; back up: rest of the girls; chorus: all the girls)

Song ends:

Right as the song ended all the girls had their arms crossed and smiles on their faces. Then they decided to look over at the guy's facial expressions and had to laugh at what they saw. All they guys were in shock at what they heard, only Miroku was blushing while in shock.

Then the DJ said "Ok so who's up next?" After the boys recovered from their shock Koga said "I guess it's my turn."

* * *

** AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC IN THIS STORY! OR INUYASHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

ok so this is chapter 3 of life of the superstars songs are on my profile and if you would like to know what the names of the bands stand for PM me or review. Happy Reading.

songs in this chapter: you're a wolf- sea wolf; she wolf- shakira

**i dont own any of the songs or inuyasha**

Chapter 3: the sing off part 2

Then the DJ said "ok so who's up next?" After the boys recovered from their shock Koga said "I guess it's my turn."

"Oh really and what are you going to sing about the little wolf that cried human?"Ayame stated. "No! I'll leave that to you, only you'll probably sing about the loneliest wolf that ran from the girl in the red hood." Koga replied while glaring at her. After all of that was said they had started the song.

"1…2…3…4…Go!"

(Koga: main singer, chorus: all boys)

Song: you're a wolf

Song ends:

As the song started Koga and Ayame kept glaring at each other and they only stopped when the song was over. "So Pippy Long Stocking what are you going to sing for us or are you too scared to even sing at all."Koga taunted. Ayame glared and growled at him until he shut up.

"Girls you know what song right?" Ayame questioned in an angry tone. "Yep." They all replied. Ayame counted to 5 in her head to try and calm herself and then said "Hit It!"

Song: she wolf

(Ayame: main, back up: rest of the girls, chorus: all)

Song ends:

"So how was that 'Wolfie'? Oh no! Girls he's going to cry."Ayame said with fists rubbing under her eyes and a fake frown on her face. "That was okay, but you're always going to be the worst singer of them all." replied Koga. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" said a fuming Ayame? "Oh you heard me" he replied.

"Oh no he didn't" said Sango shaking her finger and head in swift circle motion. "Oh yes he did." replied Miroku. "Shut Up." "Yes darling." Miroku said with a sparkle in his eyes, while Sango looked at him with pure disgust.

"Okay can everyone stop with the fighting, now, because it's really pathetic?" asked Sesshomaru. "You know what is pathetic?" Rin said while Sesshomaru gave her a look that said 'what'. "You." She replied with no emotion at all. "How so?" Sesshomaru wondered. "Mister I'm a cold hearted statue with no emotion at all, and only look down on people." Replied Rin while imitating his stance. Just then Rin started laughing. "What's so funny shrimpy?" "I just realized something." "And that would be…" "That you have an ice cream place named after your personality." "And it would be called?" "Cold Stone Creamery!" Rin had said all of this laughing and receiving dirty looks from Sesshomaru.

"Okay so if everyone's done fighting now I would like to get this Sing off over with and go home." Said Kagome looking slightly bored, slightly tired. "I totally agree with her." InuYasha said while yawning.

"Ok, so who's going to sing next?" "Well since it was my idea I guess I will go." Sesshomaru said.


End file.
